Weedle
Weedle (Japanese: ビードル Biidoru) is a / -type Pokémon introduced in Generation I. Biology Physiology Weedle is a small insect-like Pokémon appearing as a brown caterpillar with large stingers on both its tail and head. Across Weedle's underside are small, pink nubs which it uses to move. On its head, Weedle has two beady black eyes above a large pink nose. Natural abilities Weedle has the ability Shield Dust, which will block any side effect caused by an opposing attack. Weedle's sense of smell is excellent. With its large red nose, it can sniff out the leaves it likes best. Weedle has a large stinger on its head. This stinger, according to the Pokédex, measures around two inches and is very toxic. Furthermore, the Pokédex states that Weedle are brightly colored so as to warn off any potential predators. Evolution Weedle evolves into Kakuna once it reaches level 7, which can then further evolve at level 10 into Beedrill. Game info Locations |redblue = Viridian Forest, 25 Route 2, 24(Blue only) |rbrarity = Common(Red) Uncommon(Blue)| |yellow = Trade |yrarity = None |goldsilver = Bug-Catching Contest(Gold only) Ilex Forest, National Park, Route 2, 30, 31, Trees |gsrarity = Uncommon(Gold) Common(Silver) |crystal = Ilex Forest, National Park, Route 2, 30, 31 |crarity = Uncommon |rubysapphire = Trade |rsrarity = None |emerald = Trade |erarity = None |fireredleafgreen = Viridian Forest, Pattern Bush, Route 2, 25 |frlgrarity = Common |diamondpearl = Route 204 |dprarity = Dongle ([[Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen|LeafGreen']])| |platinum = Eterna Forest, Route 204 |ptrarity = Dongle ([[Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen|LeafGreen']]) |heartgoldsoulsilver = National Park, Bug-Catching Contest, Route 2, 30, 31, Ilex Forest, Headbutt trees, Viridian Forest |hgssrarity = Common |blackwhite = Breed Kakuna or Beedrill |bwrarity = None |xy = Santalune Forest |xyrarity = Common |omegarubyalphasapphire = Breed Kakuna or Beedrill |orasrarity = None}} Spin-off game locations |Trozei = Secret Storage 9, 17, Endless Level 15, Mr. Who's Den |PMD1 = Silent Chasm (1-6F), Mt. Thunder (1-4F), Joyous Tower (28-34F), Oddity Cave (1-4BF) |PMD2 = Apple Woods (4-9F) |Ranger2 = Vien Forest |Rumble = Silent Forest |PPWii = Meadow Zone}} Pokédex entries Stats Learnset Leveling Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= TM/HM Egg moves Tutoring Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= Sprites |number = 013 |rbspr = RB 013 front.png |yspr = Y 013 front.png |grnspr = GR 013 front.png |Iback = |gldspr = G 013 front.png |gldsprs = |slvspr = S 013 front.png |slvsprs = |cryspr = C 013 front.gif |crysprs = |IIback = |IIbacks = |rbysapspr = RS 013 front.png |rbysapsprs = Rubysaphiresprs013.gif |emeraldspr = E 013 front.gif |emeraldsprs = Emeraldsprs013.gif |frlgspr = FRLG 013 front.png |frlgsprs = Fireredleafgreensprs013.png |IIIback = Rubysaphirebackspr013.png |IIIbacks = Rubysaphirebacksprs013.png |dpspr = DP 013 front.png |dpsprs = Diamondpearlsprs013.png |ptspr = DP 013 front.png |ptsprs = Diamondpearlsprs013.png |hgssspr = HGSS 013 front.png |hgsssprs = Heartgsoulssprs013.png |IVback = Diamondpearlbackspr013.png |IVbacks = Diamondpearlbacksprs013.png |bwspr = Weedle_BW.gif |bwsprs = Shiny_Weedle_BW.gif |b2w2spr = Weedle_BW.gif |b2w2sprs = Shiny_Weedle_BW.gif |Vback = Weedle_BW_Back.gif |Vbacks = Shiny_Weedle_BW_Back.gif |xyspr = Weedle_XY.gif |xysprs = Weedle XY Shiny Sprite.gif |orasspr = Weedle_XY.gif |orassprs = Weedle XY Shiny Sprite.gif |VIback = Weedle XY Back Sprite.gif |VIbacks = Weedle XY Shiny Back Sprite.gif |pogo = Weedle-GO.png}} Appearances Anime Weedle first appeared in the episode Challenge of the Samurai, where Ash Ketchum attempted to catch one in the Viridian Forest. Ash was preparing to throw a Poké Ball at this particular Weedle when a trainer distracted him, allowing the Pokémon to escape. Manga Green owns a Weedle, and once offered it to Red in exchange for his Butterfree. Trivia * Despite its species being the Hairy Bug Pokémon, it lacks hair. * Weedle is the only Pokémon that cannot learn any Normal type moves. * Weedle, along with Caterpie, evolve faster than any other Bug type Pokémon. * Weedle, along with Magikarp and Wobbuffet, and the other 15 Pokémon, cannot learn any moves via TM/HM. Names in other languages * English: Weedle appears to be based on a caterpillar whilst its name may come from worm and needle or a mispronunciation of weevil. * Japanese: ビードル (biidoru in Romaji) combines the words "bee" and "needle". Gallery 013Weedle_OS_anime.png 013Weedle_OS_anime_2.png 013Weedle_AG_anime.png 013Weedle_Dream.png 013Weedle_Pokémon_PokéPark.jpg Weedle-GO.png ca:Weedle pl:Weedle fr:Aspicot ru:Видл Category:Early route Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line Category:Small Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon